


Nighttime Perils

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jump Scares, Missing Dogs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home from one of Michiru's concerts, she and Haruka have a bit of a scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Perils

"You were wonderful up on that stage," Haruka said as they left the concert hall, "then again, you always are."

" _Haruka,_ " Michiru scolded, "you're not getting out of doing the dishes tomorrow night." She winked, and her lover laughed nervously.

"Hey, come on now, can't a woman compliment the woman she loves without it having to mean something like that?" She flashed one of her most killer smiles, and Michiru sighed, leaning her head on Haruka's shoulder as they continued their walk home.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

"I really don't mind doing the dishes," Haruka insisted, even though they both knew she didn't particularly care for that chore. It was becoming a little joke between them.

"Of course not," Michiru said, then tensed as she heard rustling in the nearby bushes. "Hold on...what was that?"

"Just the wind," Haruka said.

"It's not windy tonight."

"Then it's a wild animal..." Haruka narrowed her eyes as she heard the sound, louder than before. "Still, you'd better get your transformation wand ready just in case."

"Right." Michiru reached into her purse, hand grasping the wand as the noise became louder, louder and then a figure emerged from the bushes.

"Excuse me...have either of you seen my dog?"

The two women nearly fell over. It was a small child, he couldn't have been more than ChibiUsa or Hotaru's age, and he was holding a photo in his outstretched hands.

"No, we haven't seen any dogs," Michiru said, as calmly as she could. "And you really shouldn't hide in the bushes like that scaring people, it's not very nice!" she scolded. The kid pouted, and Haruka reached out to pat him on the head.

"Aww, don't be too hard on him, Michi, he just wants his dog back," she said. "Look, what's your phone number and address? We'll let you know if he turns up."

After an exchange of addresses and phone numbers, the boy left. Michiru sighed with relief, closing her purse.

"Children these days."

"Hey, it's not _that_ long ago _we_ were kids," Haruka reminded her. Michiru snorted, lacing her fingers through Haruka's.

"Even so," she said, "I don't remember ever hiding in the bushes and scaring people walking by!"

"No, but I'm sure you did other crazy things," Haruka said.

"Maybe."

They continued their banter the rest of the way home.


End file.
